Conspiracy Versus Deduction
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Emerald, a woman, moved to London to start a new life. Not knowing she was living under a consulting detective. Not really a romance. ((Made with Timira my friend.)) PILOT FANFIC.


**_((AN: THIS IS REALLY FUCKING DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER FANFICS. THIS WAS MADE WITH MY FRIEND TIMIRA. ENJOY!))_**

* * *

A young woman in her early twenties stared out a small window of her apartment. She had just moved in. It was a small loft that had the look of almost being a basement. But that suited her perfectly...

Her eyes scanned the streets through the window and condensation was forming on the glass, however, she did not bother to wipe it off. No, her mind was elsewhere. She was going to have to go out shopping soon. But her reclusive mind told her to stay in her new home. Wait things out. She was new to London and in fact, even to the country itself. She was American. But her life-long dream was to be in London, explore the ruins of old and to learn the history and mystery that surrounded everything. For she was curious. Her hazel eyes kept staring out the window. Her pale skin glowing in the dim sunlight. Her red hair giving off the highlights.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, seeing an older woman entering her apartment. Though it was a false alarm. It was her landlord.

"Hello dear, are you settling in alright?" she asked in a kind, motherly tone. The young woman glanced at her outfit, her earrings, her eyes, brow; expression. She couldn't find one thing bad about her, only that she had the look of a long history and that she had been through something tiring in the past.

She gave a smile. "I'm doing alright. It's perfect. Thank you so much," she said in a sincere tone. She really was.

"You know, you're the first to buy this loft. I can't recall just how long ago this was rented." Though the young woman noticed she tended to ramble on about things she didn't quite understand, it was an alright conversation.

She simply nodded. "Then I'll make sure this is in tip top shape," she said simply, trying to end the conversation so she could get to work on her apartment. It was... So plain. White was disgusting...

"My husband was always thinking of using this room as storage-"

"As much as I want to hear your story… I need to get ready to go shopping. I'm pressed for time," she said in a calm and gentle voice.

"Oh right, right...I won't keep you dearie." She exited the room quickly, shutting the door.

The woman soon grinned, dashing about her room, opening her suitcases and flinging everything about the room. She grabbed several papers, tacking them to the wall, mainly artwork of anime.

But on one wall were papers of news reports to do with conspiracies of all kinds, including the conspiracy of the nine eleven towers; Roswell, Fema camps, Aliens. You name it, she knew it. She was a craver for knowledge. Knowledge was power. But she didn't want power. She wanted to learn. Learning was what she craved for...

But after she was done fixing up her apartment, it was night-time, but the clock read 5 o'clock. She smiled, and headed out the door to go shopping for food, and to get to know the town's history.

Maybe her life would be better here.

.../\/\/\...

When she returned home, she paused. Her door was open. She pouted, and pushed open the door, finding one of her best friends sitting on her couch. "Really? You couldn't wait?"

"I did wait, right here." She giggled.

It was her friend Otona. She was a bit younger than her, but age didn't matter. She was unusually pale. Mainly because she wasn't in the sun all that often. Her eyes were also a beautiful grey. Her hair brown and curly, showing how young she was.

"God, you're so silly," the elder one mumbled, dumping her groceries on the table and getting the perishables into the fridge.

"I'll help!" offered Otona.

Soon, all the food was in the fridge.

"So, I've gotten your necklace all done with." She opened up the oven to reveal a pendent made of clay. An infinity symbol was carved into it. She pulled it out, testing it. It wasn't too hot as she expected it to cool down before she left. She found a rope and looped it through the clasp. "All yours," she said, tying the ends.

"It's perfect, thanks," she said, putting it on.

She smirked, still looking it once over.

"Em! I told you, its fine! It's perfect! Stop fussing."

She laughed a little. "Okay, okay. You know me… I hate it when one thing is off..." She heard footsteps behind her. She caught the tall end of someone going up the stairs in a trench-coat. She didn't think much of it. It was just neighbors.

"So, how are you settling in?" Otona asked her, earning a blank stare from Emerald. Yes, Emerald was her name.

"I'm doing alright. The neighborhood is quiet... Well... For the most part..." She could recall a news station van outside the flat. What was that about? It was odd.

"Well, I got you a special present. A welcoming gift, if you want to call it that." She unrolled a sheet. It was a canvas of a character from an anime. Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Emerald's eyes lit up. "Holy...fucking...shit." She squeaked, grinning wide. "Amazing..." She took it from her and quickly tacked it to her wall with a grin. "Beautiful..."

"Thought you'd like it," Otona said, smiling wide. "Oh, did you know you're living in a celebrity flat?"

"Huh? Celebrity?" Emerald only looked confused.

"Yeah, this guy named Sherlock, lives in the flat above you. He's an odd sod. He's out there solving crimes," she explained, earning a curious look from Emerald. "So, what do you think he does specifically?"

"He's someone who they go to when the dumb ass police can't figure it out themselves?" She guessed right at the top of her head.

Otona blinked. "That's uh...Exactly what he is." She looked very surprised. "Except he has a name for himself, I'm just not sure what. Maybe you could ask him, since you are living in the same building."

"Yes, I suppose... it would explain why he's working alone." Emerald said, looking at the pictures of conspiracies in the corner of her room. It was nicely hidden. Whenever you entered the room you couldn't see it because the door was blocking the view. Talking to the neighbors wasn't what she came there for socializing. In fact, it only made her set on edge, making her ignore Otona with silence.

When Emerald didn't answer her question, Otona snorted and laid down on her bed. "But he's got a sidekick. Some...guy named Dr. Watson or something."

Emerald just rolled her eyes. "Well, I did get ONE thing wrong now, didn't I?"

"You can't always be right about something," Otona snickered.

Emerald just rolled her eyes. The sounds of footsteps caught her attention. Another neighbor leaving? She decided to peek out the door, seeing the back of a man with black curly hair, a trench-coat, and a scarf. That was odd, seeing as it was warm today.

The man turned, giving her barely a glance, before exiting out the door. But Emerald knew that look… Scrutiny; at its core. He was examining her…

"He's not looking. And he's too old for you."

Emerald gave her a nudge. "Who the fuck said I was looking?" she hissed.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You were sizing him up."

"Yeah, so was he. I'm not interested, and clearly, he's not looking." She shut the door, rubbing her hands together like she was insane.

_"Now, what was that about Stonehenge?" _


End file.
